


the 1

by its_a_banana



Series: Neo Pack Universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Realization, Wolf Pack, Yumark - Freeform, dojae mates, finding mates, johntae mates, mate marks, nomin mates, yumark mates, yutae breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: After few more seconds of laughter, Yuta took Mark's hands to hold, and looked at him genuinely, "I guess you know?"Mark understood. Of course, he would, they're mates. They understand each other without even uttering a single word. Mark lifted a hand and placed it at the top of Yuta's heart, tracing their mating mark.Then, he looked at Yuta heavily, "Alpha."Yuta groans, it fucking felt good to feel that his omega acknowledged him. The connection between them built, even more strengthening, reinforcing. "Fuck--sorry, that just felt so good." He bashfully said.---Where in Yuta and Taeyong are happily dating and are 99.9% sure that they're going to be mates but all was shattered when two brothers from America, Mark Lee and Suh Johnny, came into their lives and turns out to be Yuta and Taeyong's respective mates.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Neo Pack Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870279
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We've been blessed a lot by yumark these days, I'm giddy hahaha. This has been living off in my laptop's notebook for a week now. Hope you enjoy reading this.

Yuta doesn't know how to describe his life right now.

It's not chaotic, but he also felt not in 'peace'.

_Humid, probably._

He got the best of his life going on. He is the head alpha of the Neo pack that rules the night over the mountains to secure safety of their territory, the Neo City. The rural city was quiet, quite has a big scope but nothing that Yuta can't manage.

In the morning, he does his stable job as a Financial Manager in a well-known company because apparently he's good at numbers and shit. While in the night, he got to patrol the woods in his wolf form, unveiling his buffed wolf build, red-orange eyes and crystal white fur that paired the light that the moon is glowing.

He got the best pack; dependable alphas like Taeil, Jaehyun and sure, Jeno although he's young, the boy is reliable, and there's also Lucas, with a strong build but sometimes carelessness takes ahead of him.

Sensible omegas, loud and mouthy like Doyoung and childish like Jungwoo and Jaemin, but he wouldn't have it in another way, not when they take good care of the pack.

There's also the betas, the chaotic ones, Yuta can feel his head hurts just thinking of them; Renjun and Haechan constant bickering, and then Ten.

Oh Ten, evil Ten. No one wants to test Ten.

If Yuta's life could get any better, he got the perfect boyfriend in the form of Lee Taeyong, an omega and well-loved dance instructor at the town's entertainment company. They are boyfriends for 1 year and 2 months and still counting, and Yuta's happy. They were pretty sure they're each other's mates.

_Mates._

To be honest, Yuta doesn't quite get the concept of mates. In his mind, when he loves someone, mate or not, he'll love them with his all. That's why every time his foster parents -- yes, he's adopted -- tells him their love story, how they've never found the meaning of true love, not until they meet each other, that nothing beats the power of mating, Yuta would roll his eyes.

For him, _mates_ are complicated and he should be a saint as well because he prays hard to let Taeyong be his mate already. Still, no mate marks yet at their bodies.

Now, mate marks are symbols that would mysteriously appeared in the body once the art of mating is perceived. There's never really a timetable where mate marks would appear, ' _only trust the art of mating_ ' _,_ as his mother said.

So what if his a little impatient to see his mate mark with Taeyong?

Often times than not, he felt jealous over Jaehyun and Doyoung for presenting mates years before, a signature music note inked at the bottom of their wrists, signifying the two's love for music.

Then there's also Jeno and Jaemin. Now, Yuta shouldn't be insecure, he knows. The younger boys' case was entirely different, they were mates even before they were born, the art of mating started even though they were at the wombs of their mother's. As they grew up, their marks become more prominent, a strawberry-inked character at the upper part of their arms.

Mates too, share _mind communication,_ they can talk to each other in their minds. Mates understand each other. So is Yuta to the pack, he can talk, well not like talk ' _talk_ ' _,_ he'll growl and immediately, the pack understands. Perks of being a head alpha. However, there are times he'll see Jaehyun and Doyoung sharing teasing smiles, as if they have inner jokes only them know about and he couldn't help but felt left out.

Though what he hates the most is that mates had an urge to _scent,_ but only mates do that. As much as he likes to scent Taeyong, his scent won't linger to Taeyong, because they're not mates. He felt frustrated, he doesn't blame himself.

He's what, at his prime; well, _into_ his prime. He's in the stage where he's building up his throne, his presence stood revering mighty of the title of head alpha, and he's hella vent up.

So yes, Yuta thinks that mating is complicated. He can't help but feel stressed and overthink about this, he is the head alpha after all. What if he will never have a mate? What if Taeyong is not his mate and he will find another one?

_So this is why I feel so oppressed today._

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. No, his mate would be Taeyong.

He hurriedly stacked his folders and arranged his things to meet the pack as he recalled Jaehyun is going to introduce his old friends to the them.

_Nostalgic._

That's what Mark felt as he stepped out of the car and looked at their new house, _new home._

He scoffed, his last home didn't felt like home at all. They started at Chicago where they spent their lively childhood but soon moved to Vancouver, where Mark met life hard. He was bullied for being an omega, pushed around by the bulkiest alphas in their school. If it wasn't for his brother, well step-brother, Johnny, he thinks he might find himself in the dumpster every day.

He somehow agrees to that, and admits in himself that he's a _weird_ omega. Ever since he presented as an omega, at the mere age of 12 which is quite unsettling since omega tends to present themselves at the age of 16 and that he first presented even before Johnny, so yeah he's weird.

But what baffles him is that he keeps having these visions, _snippets_ of future, but blurry, nothing clear. Sometimes he'll see pups, he sees a pack, the hills, a house and anything, _future._ He'll get glimpse of life ahead, in any timetable, he started doubting himself if he started taking drugs, which he would never do in his whole life.

He dreamed about a white wolf, nestling in his warmth. He dreamed of a blurry man with a long white ash hair, and he'll wake up in the middle of the night, a little out of breath.

What used to be just a splash of something turned to a few more seconds of dreaming as he grew older. He doesn't even know if it is his future or someone else's.

_A nightmare, although, it was only too good to be a nightmare._

Korea's not that new at all, Mark prefers here actually, they used to have vacation here since they were young. It's just this time, they'll settle for good. He looked around the neighborhood he used to run around, new houses were built, playgrounds turned into establishments, but still have the feeling of home.

His trance of thoughts were stopped at the call from his brother, yelling at him to settle his things because they'll meet up with Jaehyun and his friends.

Now Jaehyun, well _Jaehyun hyung_ , is a friend of them. They've met him in Chicago but soon Jaehyun moved back at Korea, although they stayed in touch and visited Jaehyun whenever they go back to Korea.

However, he just wanted to lay down and sleep, but the day wouldn't let him.

_So much for the first day._

He thought as they told their parents that they're going out to meet their old friend.

"Ready to meet new people?" Johnny asked as they started going to the hills were they were supposed to meet.

Mark pouted, "On the first day? Not at all. Feels nervous."

Johnny let out a laugh, "Don't worry, if they don't like us, I'll just beat them up."

Mark laughed.

_Ah the overprotective brother ever._

The pack was complete as they wait for the newcomers. They were at their usual hang out place, top of the hill outside their huge sturdy cottage, enough to fit in all the pack whenever they have meetings or gatherings and such, where they can see the crashing city lights, a little bonfire to keep them warm at the night.

Yuta was tired as hell, he wanted to sleep, lounging at the warmth of the pack but ostensibly, he didn't because Jaehyun suddenly announced, "They're here," and Yuta is suddenly alerted.

In his eyes stood a tall, broad shoulders and all. He sniffs, _an alpha._ Another perk of being a head alpha, he knows the position of the person in just a sniff.

Jaehyun slings his arm to the tall man and introduced, "This is Suh Johnny."

The taller man smiled, and said, "Just Johnny," as he looked at the pack, and looked at Yuta with a gentle smile, maybe Johnny sensed that he was the head alpha of the pack.

A second after, he heard Johnny silently hissed but he masks it away with a constrained smile, Yuta wondered why.

Yuta shifted his gaze to the smaller boy beside Johnny, Jaehyun then went to the boy's side and ruffled his hair, "This boy here is Lee Mark." Yuta gazed at the boy and sniffed.

_Omega._

_*thump thump*_

It's like something exploded at his head. Yuta felt himself became dizzy as he couldn't stop the feral thumping of his head and wild beating of his heart. The scent of the boy made Yuta's head spins and he doesn't know why. Then he feels his body burns, his hands became sweaty. It's like his body is reacting over something he can't pinpoint. He groans lowly so the others wouldn't hear him.

It must have been painted in his face because Taeyong is in front of him in a second, "Yuta? Are you okay?"

Yuta closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. After a few seconds, he looked at Taeyong with a pained smile and said, "Y-yeah."

He looked over at the boys to see that Jaehyun's started introducing the pack to the newcomers, "-and that's Taeyong and the last one is Yuta, the head alpha."

He looked again at the boy, his eyes meet the ones of the other, surprised to see the boy looked at him with wide eyes as if he saw some ghost, Yuta once again felt the heat, it's like he's not in control of his body. There is the urge that is seeping in his body, and he wanted it to stop but also kinda don't want it to stop. He felt himself shivered as cold winds hits his skin.

Which doesn't make sense for Yuta because how come he feels cold outside but his insides are flaming hot, reacting.

Thankfully, for Yuta, they have to break the eye contact as the boy was immediately pulled by the younger ones, presumably the same age as him; Haechan, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Lucas.

Johnny started talking to the older ones, Ten easily befriended him, and Yuta felt like he needed to welcome Johnny too, so he pushed himself and went over to them. He didn’t want to be pictured as rude and not friendly.

When he joined them, Johnny stiffed, and gave him a warm smile and offered his hand, in which Yuta accepted and shook, "Nakamoto Yuta, head alpha."

Johnny softly laughed, "I know. Your presence is very strong."

Yuta laughed, "Yeah, I get told that too much."

Shortly, conversation flows in and laughter sips in. He felt happy that Johnny, and uh, Mark felt comfortable already at the pack, although Yuta doesn't dare look at the younger, scared on why his body reacting to him, and Johnny, although stick himself around Jaehyun and Taeil and forcefully Ten, but still comfortable enough to tell jokes.

When Mark closed in within them, with eyes still at large staring at Yuta, to also talk to the older ones, Yuta smelled him again.

_Intoxicating, lovely, captivating._

Yuta felt himself dizzy again, he felt himself lose some breaths as the smell intensifies when Mark leaned forward to look at Jaehyun and Doyoung's marks, his neck barren that Yuta sees the veins, oh so inebriating veins, and suddenly Yuta can feel the flow of blood of the younger. It made his eyes shifts sharply, like his wolf is trying to come out.

_Fuck._

He needed a breather and a space, a long space, away from the younger. He can't feel himself when he's around him, so he excused himself, the others looking at him curiously, he can definitely feel the younger's eyes on him and in a flash, he saw visions in his perspective, he saw himself in the younger's point of view.

_Shit._

So he doesn't waste time to go at the topmost part of the hill, where he can feel himself calm down. It took him about a few minutes, longer, to settle down his wolf that is trying to get out of control. He can still feel the heat -- like a fever -- in his body, and when he closes his eyes, he get cuts of the younger's vision.

_Fucking why?_

He needed answers on why his body is like this. On why his wolf is losing control, reacting to someone. On why the scent of the younger made him so dizzy but also captivated?

Yuta felt arms around his waist and he looked over, sees Taeyong looking at him worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yuta turned around and hugged him back, "Yeah, I'm just…..tired."

He felt his wolf groaned, _displeased,_ whimpers.

Someone is drowning, losing breath against the fast water, flailing arms asking for help.

_Yuta!!!_

Yuta snapped of his dream, raising up from his laid position to crouch down with staggering heavy breaths and a sweaty forehead, looking like he had just the worst dream of his life. This is his 4th time in just a week that he dreams things like this, ever since he met the younger.

The two brothers somehow, naturally joined the pack. With just a week, they hang out at the hills while the other showed them how to patrol.

When Yuta watched Mark transformed into his wolf form, he felt again his wolf trying to come out. The younger is _beautiful._ Golden flurry fur, _captivating_ glorious blue eyes, with a good body built, Yuta felt innocence and purity as he watched the younger run and run with the others, and when he heard him howl, his wolf too howl inside him as if he was responding to the younger's, making Yuta grits his teeth for trying himself to subside his wolf's desire.

Yuta felt a lot of things when the younger is around. Dizzy for a lot of time, his wolf is practically reaching out to the younger. And he doesn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the younger is now a member of the pack. Sometimes he finds the younger staring at him with a creased forehead as if he was memorizing Yuta's face, and Yuta will find himself staring back at the younger, fire at their eyes, _searching,_ and Yuta will feel the burn again.

So Yuta tries to stay away from the younger as if he was a moth and Mark is the fire, _dangerous,_ but moths are captivated by the fire's light, nevermind the heat.

Yuta calms his breaths as he laid down again in his sheets, still shaken by his dream. He looked at his clock and it reads 2:26 am, fucking middle of the night. He tries to sleep again, burying what just he has dreamed about, but sleep doesn't let him. By the time strikes 4:30 am, he's still wide awake, tossing against his sheets, replaying his weirdest dreams he'd ever have in just a span of a week.

He made it to his work that morning with fresh dark bags under his eyes, and in a glance, anyone could tell that he didn't get enough sleep. He needed a breather and thankfully, he has a date with Taeyong tonight. He can't wait to finish his work today.

The younger ones are out for a hangout after another day in college -- Mark and Lucas are seniors, the rest are juniors -- and they wanted to show Mark their another hangout place reserved for the younger ones, the riverbank.

Mark have never been in a riverbank, not when he used to live in cities surrounded by huge buildings and never a sight of nature. It was good to be in a circle of his new friends, Mark would like to describe them as _the best so far_ even though it's just been a week. Fun to be with, a little too much sometimes, but it's something Mark could get used to, _little dreamers._

They're just relaxing, munching at the chips they've bought at the convenience store, laughing at jokes thrown by Lucas and Haechan.

Then he felt a presence beside him, he looked and saw Jeno. "How you feeling hyung? I mean, being at our pack?"

Ah, Jeno. Among their circle of friends, Mark has grew to notice that Jeno acts like the oldest of the group even though he isn't. There's this aura around Jeno that screams 'responsibility'. He's almost serious at all times but he can crack a joke too, sometimes, badly. So it wasn't a surprised to him that Jeno is the one who approached him about this kind of thing, he's rather glad actually.

Mark smiled as he looked back at their friends and uttered, "Good, happy. It's like, finally, I found a place I belong with."

Jeno smiled too, "That's great. Now that you said that, once in the pack, always in the pack. You're with us now Mark hyung, as if these idiots would let you go. They love you already."

Mark laughed, and in a blink, he visions a group of friends laughing, this time a little clearer because he saw Jeno in it, much bulkier and matured and in a split of second, gone. Another vision. Ever since he's gotten in Korea just last week, he's been getting visions much often and clearer.

Before he can reply to Jeno, he beat him to it, "But there's something isn't it?" Now, Jeno looked concerned. Mark wondered if he's really that easy to read or just Jeno's really attentive to his surroundings.

Mark sighed, he guess he has no run from this, "The head alpha," he trailed.

Jeno looked at him curiously, tilting his head at Mark's direction, "Yuta hyung?'' Mark nodded.

Yuta, the head alpha, has been living in his head the past few days. He's been thinking about the alpha almost every hour, every second. Mark knows, he's entirely sure, that he is the one, _in his dreams._ The resemblance is too perfect, that's why when he saw the alpha, he was so surprised to see a pigment of his dream a reality, standing in front of him, wielding the most dominating alpha presence Mark has ever felt.

To make sure of this, he asked Jeno a question, "Is his wolf form, a big all white fur wolf with reddish eyes, like color of sunset?"

He dreaded for Jeno's answer, as Jeno nodded. Mark then took a deep breath because yeah, he's now sure that Yuta is the one he dreams about, most of the times. Why? Why would he appear in his dreams? Is it because he's the head alpha? In that case, why Mark? In the first place, he shouldn't have these visions himself.

"Why?" Jeno asked, puzzled by Mark asking.

Mark looked at him perturbed, scrunched his face, "I saw him in my dreams Jeno. Yuta hyung."

Jeno looked at him bewildered, clearly at lost, "You dream of him?"

Mark released a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I don't know why."

Jeno took about a few minutes to let that sink in his mind because why on earth would Mark dreamed of Yuta. "That's why you look surprised when you saw him the first time. I thought it must have been his alpha presence," he finally replied.

Mark couldn't help but snickered, "That and also that." They laughed.

Jeno looked at their friends, still bawling but now Lucas, Haechan and Renjun are now swimming at the river, he turned again to Mark, "Have you tried asking him about it?"

Mark shook his head, he can't even maintain a sane eye contact with Yuta, what more talk to him. "He's too intimidating."

Jeno chortled, "That's just his wolf, though that's my first impression of him too. But I think you should talk to him about it."

Mark pondered, _he really should talk about it with Yuta_ , "Yeah, maybe I will."

Then they were called by the others, seeing that all of them were in the water now, only him and Jeno aren't. So they discarded their tops and pants, put on their swimming trunks, as they splashed at the river, joining the others.

As they were bickering, Mark felt like he's being watched, or them, but it made him shivers, so he looks around to see but there's none. He swears he felt eyes, and a part of him felt scared, vigilant.

"Lucas hyung!" He heard the others screamed, he looked back at them, only to see them hurdling over Lucas who is struggling to stay afloat of water. He was drowning.

Mark's senses heightened, he felt his eyes shifts in blueish, his wolf's eyes. He swam towards Lucas to save him but apparently, the river's currents became rapid, must be the reason why Lucas was at the deep part of the river.

But Mark still swam towards him, making use of the river's current, he gets ahold of Lucas, who's still breathing, thank god, but he was still clearly shaken, almost out of life. It took all Mark's strength to swam against the current, to make it at the bank, he felt in his body, the adrenaline, he felt powered.

It’s all Mark's senses, his wolf taking charge of his human form, generating energy, the others were shocked to see such power over Mark. Miraculously, they've made it at the almost shallow part of the river, where Mark's feet barely touched the riverbed. Jeno, snapping out of his shock, moved fast to reach out for them. He gets hold of Lucas first, the others helping him move Lucas to the ground.

When he was about to reach out for Mark, Mark loses balance and got taken by the current, it's like he lose all his senses, the earlier action must have taken a toll on Mark's body, now he's the one flailing to reach for breaths against the river.

_Yuta!!!_

Yuta got out of his work early, an hour early on his usual work-off hours. He blames it to the fact that he needed a breather, he's so stressed about these dreams, and then work, and the dreams again and then _Mark._

He sighed as he started his car and drove to the entertainment company Taeyong is working. He, at least, wanted to surprise Taeyong by being early.

After a few minutes, he's parked at the company. He was about to stepped out of the car, when _he felt out of breath_.

He's taking ragged breaths rapidly, as if he was drowning, as if he was a brink away of dying. His grip at the steering wheel, tight, his veins popping out.

Then he sees it. Mark's perspective, river, water everywhere, gasps, the _fear._ Yuta all sees it and felt it. Then, it all clicked in his mind, Mark's drowning. He's the one drowning in his dream!

_Shit shit, fuck fuck!_

Yuta can't explain it, he feared that Mark is dying. His wolf, rampaging inside of him. He felt feared with the thought of Mark gone, in his life. He breathed hard, closed his eyes, tried to calm down but he couldn't when he knows Mark is in danger.

Then when he opened his eyes, he knew he was in the zone, _wolf zone,_ his wolf taking charge. He immediately started his car again, speeding fast, fuck speed limits, _his mate_ is in danger. He felt himself growled, furious as he drove towards the riverbank, his mind only focusing on saving Mark.

When he arrived at the riverbank, he dashed out of the car. He saw at his peripheral vision, Lucas laying at the ground, unconscious with Renjun beside him trying to save him, and the others at the river trying to get Mark but stopped when they were surprised by the arrival of him, and he saw _him._

He saw Mark thrashing around the water, gasping for air as he was swift away by the current. He growled, loud, sounds _raging,_ the younger ones immediately shivering and shuddering _._ He did not waste any time, plunging at the water, fighting the river's current, and swam hurriedly to Mark.

All he can see is Mark. He needed him to be alive, to be safe, to be breathing, to be _on his side again._

When he held Mark at his arms, he was now unconscious. He growled and he fucking wills himself to connect with Mark, feel the bloodstream in his veins, so that he can hear his heart pumping, _he's alive, he's alive._

Yuta released a sigh as he felt it. He hugged Mark close to him, tight in his arms as he hurriedly swam to reach the grounds.

When they reached the land, Yuta immediately laid Mark and performed CPR to get rid of the water inhaled by Mark. Yuta ignored the fast-beating of his heart, _the sparks_ , the whimpers of his wolf when his lips touched Mark's, he's on a mission to save Mark.

"C'mon," he groans hard as he feels his eyes water a little bit, that he didn't know he was capable to produce such tears.

Soon, Mark exhaled the water as Yuta growled, released a sigh as he urgently cradled Mark at his chest, doing his best to calm down too, to sink in his self that Mark is okay, that Mark is not slipping away from him.

He felt Mark clutched at his wet polo, and that what's really grounds Yuta that Mark is alive. He closed his eyes, letting the tears flow down on his cheeks as he tightened their hug, just him pressing Mark at his chest, afraid that if he didn't, Mark would again slipped away from his life, "Fucking hell Mark Lee," he groans, _his wolf growls inside of him._

He heard Mark whimpers, or must be his wolf, Yuta doesn't care, for now. All he cares for is, for Mark to be safe and never be in danger again.

The kids, as well as Lucas having back to conscious and is alright, looked at them curiously, confused, on why the heck is their head alpha here? How does he knows that they're here? How does he knows Mark is in danger? Why is he holding him like that? Are those tears in his eyes? Why? How?

They stayed like that for a few minutes; them clutching at each other while the other glanced at them, until Yuta deemed that Mark is okay, his breathing normalized, clearly shaken but okay, only then he looked at them.

"I'll take care of him," he said as he stood up, carrying Mark in bridal style. Jeno, god bless the boy, immediately understood their head alpha, he grabbed Mark's things and placed them into Yuta's car as Yuta carefully placed Mark at the passenger seat.

He looked over to Jeno and the others, and back to Jeno, "Make sure all of you get home safe. No more swimming." He said with still a caring voice.

"Aye."

The drive was quiet, only the whooshing of the wind. Yuta looked over at Mark, now wearing Yuta's blazer as he sleeps. He looks so small, and Yuta felt the urge to protect the younger.

They have so much to talk about and Yuta isn't sure if he wanted to. He's so confused right now, distraught and Mark must have been to. His actions today, the fear, the urge, the impulse, proved that this man beside him is the one his wolf is reacting, the root of all his twisted feelings he's experiencing right now.

He sniffs, and the only scent he can smell is _his_ scent. Not Mark's, Yuta's scent is what's prominent in the car, and now Yuta's overwrought, desperate for answers, _confirmation._

They pulled up at his apartment, carried Mark again to not let him be awaken, as he lays him at his bed.

Yuta sets his eyes over Mark's resting face. Devoid of danger, peaceful, mesmerizing, _beautiful._ He couldn't help but softly touch his face, from his forehead, to the bridge of his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw and his lips, _everything is so beautiful,_ he heard his wolf mewled, this time overjoyed.

Then he felt the burn again, this time he let himself feel it. The desire for the younger was making his blood pump drastically at his veins, his heart beating faster and faster. He let his wolf took in, his eyes shifting. He's surprised to see his wolf treating the younger like a fragile thing, carefully, mindful, in all safety.

His eyes lingers the most at the younger's lips. Those captivating lips that made Yuta so enthralled as if it was enchanting some chants. He longed to taste that lips, he longed to, not only his wolf, but him too.

So he did. He slowly leaned forward, and took a sharp breath, before he lets his lips touched the other's.

The burn intensifies, especially at his chest, at the top of his heart, it _fucking_ burns, but Yuta felt so alive, his senses amplified, as if Mark's waking up an another beast in him.

He abruptly pulled away, shocked at what just happened. He felt different, elusive as he pants hard.

Then he heard Mark groans, shivers. He must have been cold, so Yuta snapped out of his reverie and composed himself. Right, he needed to tend Mark.

He pulled up some of his clothes so he can dressed up Mark. He took off his blazer from Mark's body so he can put him the shirt but he stopped when he saw Mark's mate mark, located at the top of his heart. What a peculiar yet mystifying creature mark.

Yuta couldn't move for a second, just staring at the mate mark. He has a hunch, an _insane hunch_ , but the more he stared at it, the more he's sure the world's fucking at him.

Mark shivers again and it snapped Yuta that he needed to dressed Mark, so that he can properly sleep.

After he's sure that Mark is peacefully sleeping, he goes to his bathroom to _confirm his hunch._

He doesn't know if he's scared or excited but he was clearly losing his mind. Was he ready to see it? To confirm what he's thinking? Then he thought about Mark again. The younger was a puzzle piece that Yuta thought he didn't needed, that's why he stayed away from the younger.

But Mark's mate mark, he is _in_ it.

He took large breaths, contemplating his life decisions, but does he have another choice? With a low growl, he ripped his polo, and there.

There inked at the top of his heart, the same mate mark Mark has. The same inked wolf, looking ferocious, with different color of eyes. The other holds a red-orange eye, while the other was crystal blue. _His and Mark's wolf eyes._

_Fuck, Mark Lee is my mate. My fucking mate._

Yuta doesn't know how long he stood there, looking at his mate mark as he reached up a hand to traced along it. _It was beautiful, powerful, worthy._

Then he is brought back by a phone ring. He immediately got it from his room, so the sound will not awaken Mark. When he looked at the contact it was Taeyong.

_Shit, the date!_

He immediately answered it as he goes to his balcony. He totally forgot about the date, his whole self being focused only on Mark, he totally forgot everything around him.

"Hello? Yuta?" Yuta heard him said as soon as he received the call. Now he felt guilty.

"Hey Tae! Look I'm sorry, I can't come to our date, uh, I, uhm there's something I need to do," he reasoned out promptly as he closes his eyes, imagining Taeyong scoffs.

He did, Yuta heard him, "Well, at least next time, give me some heads up."

"Right right, I'm sorry Tae," he sincerely apologized.

"Yeah, is there a problem? At work?" Taeyong asked, forever concerned about little things, and it warmed Yuta's heart to have someone as Taeyong in his life.

_It's just shattering, now that I've found my mate._

He shook his head as he replied to Taeyong, "No, no, just some things. You, how are you?"

"Well, it was probably a good thing our date's cancelled. I was feeling tired. I might hit up the convenience store before going home, I don't want to cook." Taeyong complained, Yuta's sure he is pouting.

Yuta softly laughed, "Well you take care okay?"

"Yeah, I'll text you when I'm home. Bye _baby,_ " Taeyong said. It all felt wrong now, the way he said 'baby', it doesn't feel the same as before. It felt nasty, his wolf displeased and he can't do anything about it.

"Bye Tae," and the call ended. He can't bring himself to say it too. If it was the earlier Yuta, he would instantly called him that, but _now._ Now's not the same, not when his mate is sleeping peacefully against his sheets and all Yuta wanted to do is cuddle him against his side, to hold him tight, to never let him go.

Yuta doesn't know what to do.

Or maybe he does. He just doesn't know if he has the guts to do it. He knows he needs to settle it with Taeyong but what will he say? That the art of mating doesn't work for them? That it chose another mate for Yuta, for the both of them? Will they break up? They need to.

He immediately changed into a comfortable clothes. He entered his room again and sat down at the bedside chair, looking at Mark, fondly. He doesn't dare himself to go closer to the younger, afraid that he'll feel things again he has never felt before. _All good things._

The younger looked beautiful even if he's asleep. Mark's always been beautiful to Yuta's eyes as he cast sight on the boy, but he just chose to ignore it because of the high chance of his fear being true.

Fear of them being mates.

Was it really a fear? It was his instinct, _wolf instinct,_ to connect with your mate, the reason why his wolf is so crazy whenever the younger is around. Although it was his own instinct to _love_ the younger. It was his own self speaking when he thought that the younger looked good at his clothes, at his sheets, at his arms.

He cried today. Yuta shocked himself when he felt the tears earlier, rolled down his cheeks. He barely remembered the last time he cried, back when he was a kid. He never knew that it was that easy for him to shed tears. It's like it manifests that Mark is his _weakness,_ but when he remembered how he saved Mark, it showed that Mark is his _strength,_ too.

It's all too much, for his mind, for his heart, for his sanity.

Then, he sees a vision again. A snap of a wolf, white wolf, _him,_ laying against a golden wolf, _Mark._ Mark whimpers in his sleep and snap, the vision was gone. Yuta looked at Mark, bemused at what he has just seen because fuck, Mark is dreaming of him.

_Right, the dreams._ He needed to consult someone about that. Answers, that's what he needed. He went again at his balcony to ring someone.

He looked at his contacts, and called the only person who can give him answers. Soon, the recipient picked up, Yuta sighed.

"Mom?" He called.

"Yuta? Darling?" Worriness eminent to his mother's voice.

"Hey mom, uh how are you and dad?" He asked, not jumping at the point at first. Well, he would also like to check up on his parents.

He heard his mother's soft laugh, his heart ached, "Oh we're just fine, alive and kicking. How about you, our lovely son?"

That's the cue. "Mom, I need some answers," he said with a plead in his voice because he doesn't know if his mind can survive another more day thinking about insane questions, "Mom, have you ever dreamed about dad?"

"What?"

"I mean like, if dad ever appeared in your dreams," he explained.

His mother laughed a little before replying, "I couldn't even remember my dreams, so no. I don't think I dreamed about your father."

Yuta inhaled a sharp breath as he continues, thinking on how to explain it to his mom, "Mom, there's this omega who dreams of me," he trailed, engaging himself to drop the bomb, his heart beating drastically just by thinking of it, "and he's my mate."

He heard a loud gasp over the phone and silence over a few seconds, curious if the call has been drop but the line is still in connect, "Mom?"

Finally his mother replied, "Oh dear Lord, Yuta," she sounds almost excited and amazed, "does this omega of yours _sees visions?_ Like the future perhaps?"

Yuta stilled for a moment. He's not quite sure what to answer, he and Mark never talked. Although it clicked in his mind that if he can visions in Mark's perspective, he's sure as well that Mark most certainly experience it, the most probably. But why would his mom ask that?

"He is, probably, why?" He answered, thrilled to know the reason.

"Oh my god," his mother gasps again, "your omega is a _soothsayer!"_

Now Yuta's confused, "A what?"

"A _soothsayer_!" His mother exclaimed, he can feel the joy over her words. "Darling, listen carefully. A soothsayer is an ancient type of an omega, _one of a kind,_ he sees what the future holds, I believe it's the most highest ranking as an omega. Your omega must be very strong, _powerful like his alpha_."

Yuta stood still, stunned, jaw dropped because he can't process what just his mother said. His mate is what, a soothsayer? He shook his head because nothing makes sense for him, "Mom, I-uh I don't understand, everything--everything burns when I'm around him, I can't-" he whines.

"Yuta, he is an extraordinary omega. He holds something others don't have. And for what I have known, studied, the art of mating for such omega are remarkable. Is he with you now?" His mother asked.

Yuta looked at his room, he sighed, still clearly having problems sinking the information in, "Yeah, but he's asleep" he said, as he ruffled his hair.

"It's not Taeyong, isn't it?" His heart stings again, _unpleasant._

He whispered, "No, he's from America. Came into the pack a week ago."

"Mhm, what's his name?" His mother asked cheerfully, smiling, Yuta knows.

"Mark," he felt himself smiled too, "Mark Lee."

"Such lovely name, I can't wait to see him!" He heard him squeal, it made Yuta smile more, "Yeah."

"Yuta," his mother said seriously, authoritative, it made Yuta scrunched his face on the change of tone, "Yeah?" he replied.

"Take care of _your_ omega, protect him at all cost. Soothsayers are rare, like a rose amongst all weeds, thus always wanted, _desired_ by many," his mother said, voice laced with threat.

Yuta imagined it, Mark being owned by others, it made him mad, furious, he unknowingly growls. He heard his mother released a sigh and worriedly said, "Protect him Yuta."

Yuta closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he felt it shifts. "I will," he said, _vowed_ with determination and security in his voice, and this is him and his wolf speaking, "with all I have."

He ended the call with his mom and went to his bedroom, gazed at Mark's sleeping figure, _his omega._ He argued in himself whether he should sleep beside him or at the couch, he didn't want to take advantage of the younger.

As he decided in himself to sleep in the couch, Mark whimpered, Yuta cooed and his wolf whimpered too.

Mark slowly shifts at the bed, his eyes slowly opening, blinking, Mark looked at him sleepily, "Yutaaaa," he called, reaching his hand for him.

Yuta's heart swells, if his omega wanted him close, he'll give in, so fuck the couch, he immediately joined him in bed, wrapping his arms around the younger, securely and fondly whispered, "I'm here, I'm here," as he presses kisses at the younger's head.

He felt Mark relaxed again as he snuggled towards Yuta's frame, and soon sleep overtake him again.

If earlier feels fire, this moment, when his pressed against his mate, Yuta felt peace, tranquility, and he loves it, _longed for it._ He know what he has to do, but first he need to settle it all with Taeyong.

Taeyong scoffs as the phone call with Yuta ended. He's both quite mad and relieved, he doesn't know. Mad because, obviously, date was cancelled but relieved because he is tired, he had to work overtime this day plus he had to deal with Ten, being his partner dance instructor, so that's something energy-taking.

He's drained and all he wanted is to lay down though he thought it must be good to lay down with Yuta, it made him scoff again.

He planned to hit up the convenience store to buy some ready-to-eat food for dinner but he frowns when he saw the long line and many people at the store, he decides not to and just hit up a vending machine for some coffee.

He saw a vending machine near the convenience store and was shocked to see a familiar figure, sitting at the bench near the machine.

He felt his wolf wailed. It shocked Taeyong because why?

Johnny noticed him, lifted his eyes to look at him even before Taeyong had a chance to call him. Shocks were both painted at their faces but Johnny's the first one to snapped out of it as he sends a warm smile towards Taeyong which he reciprocated.

He walked towards the machine and punched in his order. As he waits for it, Taeyong thought of Johnny.

Well, in all honesty, he doesn't have that chance to talk to the other, all he knows about Johnny are the basics; tall and broad guy, from America, brother of Mark, same age as him and recently works as an English professor on the town's middle school.

In the past few days, whenever the pack hangs out, Taeyong noticed that Johnny evaded any contact with him, dodges any chance Taeyong can approach him, and when he does talk with Johnny, it's always with the presence of the others.

He wanted to get close with Johnny. It's not often that he get a chance to befriend someone same age as him, well except Yuta, but Yuta is his boyfriend.

When he got his canned coffee, he turned towards Johnny, who was already standing up and ready to make an excuse. "Uhh- I shoul-"

Taeyong beat him to it as he frowns and made his way to Johnny, "No, no! Sit down, please," he frantically said. He doesn't know what pushed him to do that, he doesn't want to make Johnny uncomfortable but he also doesn't want the opportunity to pass. His heart started beating faster. Is there something going to happen tonight?

"I uh should really go-" Johnny tried for the second time, seemingly eager to get away from Taeyong. Why?

Taeyong scrunched his face, sat down at the bench, and sternly said, "Sit down Johnny, I'm not going to bite." Ten liked to call it his mom-voice, the voice he always used to their students when they did something wrong.

Johnny just sighed, and sluggishly sat down at the bench too, it made Taeyong smile.

_'I'm afraid I'm the first one to bite.'_

What the fuck? Was that a voice in his head? Where did it come from? Shock was written in his face and all of a sudden, he felt a burn at his nape. It was painful but only lasted a few seconds, but hurt was still eminent in his face because Johnny asked him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Then his wolf cries, mewled, it made Taeyong whimper too. To his surprise, Johnny groans and sat far away from Taeyong.

Taeyong looked at him puzzled, what the hell has just happened? Why would Johnny do that? Then, Johnny groaned again, this time craggy, sounds like he is having an inner crisis, it brought shivers to Taeyong's spine, but he couldn't help but let out a whimper again, as if he was submitting to Johnny.

Then Johnny released a heavy breath and stood up, not even looking at Taeyong, "I really should go _Taeyong._ "

"No! Johnny-" Taeyong exclaimed, also standing up to grip Johnny's arms, to stop him from leaving. The only thing is that, it fucking burns. The touch was like a fire but Taeyong, neither Johnny, could take the courage to pull away.

Taeyong looked at Johnny, perplexed, only to see the other looking constipated, problematic, Johnny looked at him and Taeyong gasps, Johnny's eyes shifted to his wolf ones, "Shit, shit- Taeyong, I'm sorry."

In a flash, Taeyong finds Johnny so close to him, with his lips against him, and everything around Taeyong just _burst._ It burns, but it kept Taeyong addicted as he presses closed to Johnny, first time feeling this kind of astonishing uncovering. His senses revolved around Johnny, _Johnny, Johnny._

_The art of mating, theirs'._

Taeyong wanted to cry, but he doesn’t know if it is because of Johnny, that at this moment when their lips pressed together, everything felt right, it made Taeyong _complete_ and wanted Johnny more than ever, or if it is because this is all so wrong. What about Yuta? What will happen to them?

Then it's all making sense now, _Johnny is my mate._

He pulled away at the kiss, the same time his tears fell down his cheeks. He sobs and sobs and he felt Johnny wrapped his arms around him.

The thought of this is all wrong but the feeling was all _right._ Taeyong doesn't know what to do. He loves Yuta, but what just happened slapped him in the face that, they're not mates, not meant to be. That the art of mating choose someone else for them. It's like what they have, their love, was nothing compared to the art of mating, of finding your mate, of loving your mate.

And Taeyong's mate stands before him as Johnny caresses his nape, where he is entirely sure the mating mark is inked.

"It's a rose," Johnny whispered, still hugging Taeyong securely, letting him cry at his chest.

When Taeyong calmed down and slightly pulled away from the hug to look at Johnny, he couldn't help but whimper, he can smell Johnny on him, as Johnny tightened his hold on him, "You're my mate." He whispered.

Johnny looked at him too, like he is the only thing in this world that matters, and softly uttered, "I am, and you're my mate Taeyong."

That's it, that's the confirmation. "When did you know?"

"First day of meeting, I felt it, right there at the hill."

"Is that why you're avoiding me?"

Johnny just smiled at him, painfully. Taeyong buries his face again at the other's chest, displeased at _his alpha,_ for keeping this to him. They stayed there, in front of that vending machine, it all felt so perfect the way Johnny is holding him.

"Now what?" He asked, because he has no idea what to do next. It's not like he planned to meet his alpha in this way when all this time he was sure Yuta will be his alpha.

"Now what?" Johnny repeated, his voice vibrating, Taeyong felt it. "It's up to you Taeyong."

Taeyong groans, he couldn't make up his mind. It all felt horrible at the same time spectacular.

That night, Johnny dropped him off on his apartment and they shared a kiss that leaves both of them breathless. The kiss made Taeyong uphold his decision as he sent a message to Yuta that night.

**To: Baby** **❤️**

**Hey, can we talk tomorrow? Urgent.**

And that night, Taeyong let himself cry.

Yuta was awakened by a phone ringing. He looked around, not moving too much because Mark is still clinging at him, he searched for his phone. He found it, and saw that it's almost quarter to midnight and a message from Taeyong, but only to scrunch his face because the call is not coming from his phone.

The phone is still ringing, and this time Yuta sees Mark's phone light up at the chair, where his bag was placed a while ago. Yuta carefully, lifted himself from Mark's arms so that he can see the call.

He picked up the ringing phone, to see Johnny calling. He must've been worried that his brother is not home yet. Yuta doesn't know if he should take the call but he should at least let Johnny know where his brother is.

He slides the green button and went to his balcony, so that Mark will not be disturbed.

"Hey," he said, rasped, voice still laced with sleep.

"Yuta?" Johnny gasped, clearly shocked to hear Yuta on the line.

"Yeah, it's me," Yuta sighed, because how will he explain this Johnny? "Mark, is uh, he's sleeping."

"How?" Strange question but it's all right because Johnny's still shocked.

"Something happened," he trailed. "Will you pick him up?" As much as he wants Mark in his sheets, he can't keep the boy from his family.

The answer was immediate, "Yeah, send me the address."

Minutes later, Johnny is standing at Yuta's door, which the latter welcomed him to his house.

"Uh, Mark's on the bed," Yuta said, as Johnny went to see if his brother is alright. Mark looked okay, peaceful even, _happy in his sleep,_ which is rare to happen, Johnny knows.

He knew he shouldn't stay there, not when just a few hours ago, he's hugging the boyfriend of the man standing at the kitchen. But he didn't have the guts to disturbed Mark in his sleep when he looked that restful.

Yuta sniffs, there's something odd. He smells Johnny and him, but there's something. He sniffs again and then _bingo._ Taeyong's scent, faint on Johnny.

He knew it. Ever since the first meeting with the brothers, he knew Johnny's been odd, _evading,_ and it has something to do with Taeyong. An inkling that Johnny is connected with Taeyong.

It was strengthen earlier when he found out that he and Taeyong are not mates, will never be mates.

Yuta and Johnny talk a lot, not as much as Johnny talks with Jaehyun, but he built a friendship with Johnny within a week. He's a good man, Yuta knows.

"Beer?" He offered to Johnny, who reluctantly accepted it as they walked to the balcony, where they could feel the brush of the wind, to calm their nerves.

_May all truth be said tonight._

They stood there a few minutes, drinking their canned beer, when Yuta broke the silence, "You met with Taeyong." He said, not even questioned because he knew.

Johnny coughed at his beer, looked at Yuta with wide eyes, looking caught red-handed at the headlights. Yuta smirked. He expected himself to be what, jealous, but he couldn't find in himself, he at least felt relieved that Taeyong has this reliable man.

"It's--not, Yu-Yuta it's-how did-" he stumbled at his words, still looking at Yuta, perplexed.

"I can smell a little bit of him on you," he said as he took a sip on his beer, and whispered, "he's your mate right?"

Johnny's eyes grew much larger at the question. Is it okay to confirm it to Yuta, was it? How will he react?

Yuta let out a soft laugh, and looked at him reassuringly, "It's okay Johnny, it's fine." Johnny let out a heavy breath as he took a big gulp of his beer, stings.

Yuta continued, "He messaged me. Said he wanted to talk tomorrow," it was a chilly night, for the both of them and their problems. "I knew it, right from the start, that night. It's a hunch but now it's true."

Johnny looked dejected, "I'm sorry Yuta, it wasn't my intention, it's just that--I tried to get away, but-"

"I know, it's the art of mating," Yuta cut him. "I have -- we don't have a say in it. I'm just glad that it's you," he declared.

Johnny looked at him shocked at what he just said, "What?"

"You know, we were pretty sure that we're going to be mates one day, but I learned that I shouldn't mess with the art of mating, when it's your mate, it's _yours._ " Yuta said, as he closed his eyes and opened them, he felt it shifts to his wolf eyes.

Johnny was still trying to connect the puzzle, a second "What" was given to Yuta.

Yuta braced himself to tell Johnny the _thing_ , he took a sip first at his beer to help him with his confession, then he looked at Johnny, serious, "I found my mate too Johnny."

Johnny was beyond shocked and then the puzzle in his mind started connecting its pieces, and _click--_ he turned to Yuta with wide eyes and jaw dropped as he stutters a reply, "I-is i-it?" He asked as he shifts his head to look at the bedroom, and back to Yuta, and to the bedroom again and back to Yuta.

Yuta released a sigh as he confirmed it, "Yes, it's Mark."

"Oh shit," Johnny muttered as he lifted a hand to brushed his hair, his mind still catching up to the information. It's all so twisted, it's twisting his mind.

They stood there for a few more couple of minutes, chills from the wind, their companion as they accept their fate, their desire, that night. "What will you do now?" This time it was Johnny who broke the silence.

Yuta shrugged, "Do the right thing of course. I'll have to talk with Taeyong tomorrow, break it off, _we have to._ I know you know how it feels Johnny," he trailed as he took the last sip of his beer, "Once you feel it, you longed for it, searched for it. You can never get away from it."

"Yeah," Johnny softly agreed, because he knows.

"I know you love him Johnny, even though it's just been a week, and I love Taeyong too, I will always love Taeyong," he said with sincerity, "just not the same as before, not the same as what I feel for your brother."

"There's a reason why our mate is _our_ mate," Johnny said, and Yuta couldn't help but agree to it.

Half an hour later, Johnny decided to go home. He didn't want to overstay himself, although he was glad he had that talk with Yuta. When Yuta was about to wake up Mark, Johnny stopped him.

"It's okay Yuta, let him sleep here. I know you'll take care of him," Johnny assured, giving a brotherly smile to Yuta, in which Yuta is glad for.

"Thanks Johnny," he said and Johnny drove off.

Yuta came back to his bedroom to see that Mark still sleeping soundly, Yuta smiled. His heart leaped at the thought that the boy in his bed is _his_ omega. He slipped in again against Mark's warmth and hugged Mark tightly, _lovingly._

Today was a day.

Yuta woke up, streaks of lights flashing at his face coming from his opened windows. He slowly opened his eyes, his arms still wrapped around the younger and saw Mark awake. His head still laid at his chest as he draws shapes and patterns at his stomach, it tickles Yuta but he didn't say anything, not when the younger is seemingly engrossed. He looks so cute, _precious._ It made Yuta's heart swells with affection for the younger.

"Good morning," he sweetly said, and Mark squeaked, and swift his head towards Yuta, surprised at his call. Yuta let out a small laugh. Mark blushed, he can feel his cheeks burned as he whispered, "Good morning."

Right, this is their first time talking, like _real talking._

Yuta then remembered what happened yesterday, how Mark almost drowned, how he almost lost Mark that easily, he frowns. "Are you okay now?" He worriedly asked, as he lifts his hand to brush fringes of hair away from Mark's eyes.

Mark smiled at him reassuringly, understanding that Yuta was talking about what happened at the river, "Yeah."

Yuta then sighed, pleased that Mark is okay. He sat up, making Mark sat up too. They were looking at each other, stealing glances, like reading each other.

"Hi," Yuta said as he smiled at Mark. The younger smiled wide back at him, laughing, "Hi." They laughed.

Oh god, that felt so good. Yuta never felt that good. To be able to laugh together with his omega, it was all so perfect, Yuta is happy, he is rejoicing. They were giddy, like high school sweethearts.

After few more seconds of laughter, Yuta took Mark's hands to hold, and looked at him genuinely, "I guess you know?"

Mark understood. Of course, he would, they're mates. They understand each other without even uttering a single word. Mark lifted a hand and placed it at the top of Yuta's heart, tracing their mating mark.

Then, he looked at Yuta heavily, " _Alpha._ "

Yuta groans, it fucking felt good to feel that his omega acknowledged him. The connection between them built, even more strengthening, _reinforcing._ "Fuck--sorry, that just felt so good." He bashfully said.

Mark softly giggled, "It felt good too hyung." They smiled at each other, and he heard a stomach growled. Mark's.

He snickered as he watches Mark groans, blushes. He must have been hungry, remembering neither of them had dinner last night. "I know we had to talk, about a lot of things but we should put some food first on our bodies. Come," Yuta said as he stood up beside the bed, extending his hand on Mark to help him get up, in which the latter happily accepted and Yuta led him to the kitchen.

He looked at the clock and it reads 9:17 am, he called work and called in sick, not really though, he just have some important things to do today. A lot of explanation.

Yuta cooked for them, some eggs and bacon, thank god he always stack his refrigerator or else he has nothing to feed his omega. Mark insisted to help make coffee.

It all screams domestic, like this is how things are supposed to be.

They started eating their breakfast, Mark eating well. He must have been so famished, Yuta smiled at him. He looks like a baby, Yuta couldn't help but cooed. Mark praised his cooking, although it was just the usual breakfast, but it made Yuta's heart leaped and felt his cheeks burn. Is he blushing?

They've finished their breakfast around 10:30 am, and Yuta knew they needed to talk. They went back to his room after both of them washed the dishes together.

Mark excused himself first, to call Johnny and his parents about his whereabouts, still has no clue that Johnny went there last night.

When they settled again at his bed, sitting in front of each other, Yuta doesn't where to begin. He first released a sigh and took Mark's hands with him, and was about to speak when Mark beat him to it.

"How did you know hyung?" Mark asked, looking at him curiously, "That I'm in the river? That I'm in danger?"

Yuta looked at him, holding their gaze as he muttered, "I dreamed of it, you calling me. Then I felt it, like I was drowning too."

Mark gasps, not expecting Yuta's answer. How come the dreams appears in Yuta too? Why would Yuta felt like he was drowning too?

Yuta continued, now face painted worried as he recalled yesterday's events, "The night before, I woke up at the middle of the night, someone screaming my name in my dreams. Then, yesterday, I don't know, I must have sensed it or maybe it's my wolf, but I just know you're in danger, drowning," he mused, now breathing heavily.

Mark squeezed their intertwined hands, "And the next thing I knew, I was there in the river, swimming to get you _back_. I remember being so afraid that I almost lost you," he finished, sounding despaired.

The younger scooted closer and leaned their heads, so that their foreheads touched and whispered, "The last thing I remembered is that I called you, on my mind, before I lost consciousness."

Yuta knew and he was glad that Mark called for him, or else, Yuta doesn't dare to think about it.

Mark resumed, looked at Yuta as if he was going to tell Yuta his biggest secret, "Hyung," he called. Yuta looked at him warmly, saying that _he's there_ , he'll listen.

Mark sighed, he guess in one way or another he had to tell Yuta about this, he is his alpha after all. "I dreamed of….you. I see you in my dreams hyung, I don't know why, and then, I also see flashes of future, I don't even know if it's the future, it's all bits and pieces of scenes I can't-I don't," he ended up frantically saying, he's panicking. He needed answers, he looked so lost.ying

Yuta hugged him, "Calm down Mark, calm down," it must have been his warmth because Mark immediately calmed as he nestled at his alpha's embrace. It must have been Mark's first time to talk about this.

Then Yuta remembered what his mother told him, Yuta pulled Mark away to look at him softly, "Mark, look at me," the younger complied, looking astray.

"I talked to my mom about these dreams of yours," Mark widen his eyes, "she said you're a soothsayer."

"A what?" Mark looked confused, his cute face furrowed with curiosity.

Yuta released a breath as he continues, "A soothsayer. It's a rare type of an omega, highest rank of omega." Every word that left Yuta's mouth is enough to make Mark's jaw dropped, wide eyes looking back at Yuta's.

"She said that a soothsayer sees the future, _visions,_ " Yuta trailed, looking expectant at Mark's reaction. It came after a few minutes, Mark needed time to let that sink it.

"Oh my god," Mark bemused. He found answers but it's not the answers he was expecting. After all these years of lost unknown dreams and seeing visions, he has the answer to it. _He can see the fucking future._

He closed his eyes and in a second, there flash before him, him and Yuta in their wolf forms, howling at the top of the hill.

He lost breaths as he opened his eyes, breathing heavily. _Was that the future he saw?_

Yuta looked at him concerned, "Mark are you okay?"

The younger looked at him warmly, nodded, "I think I just saw the future."

Yuta looked at him surprised, he didn't expect Mark to easily manifest his powers but then he remembered his mother telling him that his omega is powerful, "Yeah? What did you see?" Yuta asked, quite excited to know the future.

Mark gazed at him affectionately, "We were howling at the top of the hills hyung." Yuta couldn't help but like that, so he hugged Mark again, burrowing his head against Mark's hair.

_God, he loves this._

They stayed there for how long, just enjoying each other's comfort, and then Yuta recalled he needed to talk with Taeyong and Mark needed to go home.

"Mark," he called while brushing his fingers against Mark's hair. Mark hummed, clearly peacefully resting at his chest, Yuta chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get up. You need to go home or your parents will sue me," he joked as he sat up, dragging Mark with him. He saw Mark pout, and god knows how much Yuta wanted to smash his lips against Mark's. His wolf groans, pleased with his idea.

"Or you can make an excuse to your parents to sleep here again tonight, we still need to talk and get to know each other," he joked but he meant the last part, Mark softly laughed, maybe he liked that idea too, might try even.

"And I needed to settle some things today," Yuta said and Mark looked at him curiously, quietly asking what it is. Then like how mates do it, Mark understands. He gasps, "Taeyong hyung!"

_Damn, how powerful is this art of mating? Mark understands him so well._

Before Mark goes into panic mode, Yuta interfered, "It's okay Mark, it's okay. He kinda knows," he admitted. Well technically, he knows that they're not mates but he doesn't know that Yuta found his mate already and it's Mark or maybe Johnny told him, Yuta doesn't know.

"He found his mate too," Yuta said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh," Mark sounded relieved.

"It's Johnny," Yuta revealed, he watched as Mark face turned into a surprised one. Oh Mark didn't expect the bomb to be dropped, "Oh my god!"

Yuta quietly laugh because of the situation, how twisted it is. "Yeah, we would talk today. Settle it all for once."

Mark looked like he was going to apologize, "Hyung-" Why? Why would he apologize? Yuta is happy, he is happy with Mark, he doesn't need to apologize.

"Don't apologize," Yuta cut him, stood closer to Mark as he cradles Mark's face in his hands, "I am happy, I know that it's the art of mating, but I am so happy that it's you. There's a reason why you are my mate, and I love that reason, whatever that is," Yuta confessed, looking at Mark so lovingly.

Mark looked at him adoringly, contented, "I'm glad that it's you too hyung." Yuta kisses his forehead.

Yuta wouldn't have it in another way, he's going to love his omega with all he has.

He lets Mark shower first, lend him his clothes before dropping him off to their house. "I'll see you tonight?" He bashfully asked.

Mark gave him a huge smile as he slings his bag over his shoulder, "Pick me up?"

Yuta snickered, "Sure." He waved goodbye to Mark, leaving when he's sure that Mark was inside. He didn't forget his promise that he would always protect Mark.

He started his car and texted Taeyong to meet him at the swings at the playground near Taeyong's apartment. Time to settle it all.

Taeyong was already at the swings when Yuta got to the playgrounds. Taeyong looked off-course, deep in his thoughts and Yuta sniffs, he can still smell Johnny from Taeyong.

"Hey," he softly said as he sat down on one of the swings. Taeyong looked at him surprised but smiled at him, acknowledging Yuta's presence, "Hey."

They stayed there in the swings with a deafening silence. It's like they're back on being strangers, it pricks Yuta's heart, it's horrible. They knew the issue that is weighing between them and it's all so complicated, so knotty.

"Did you have lunch?" Yuta asked as he eyed his watch, 1:14 pm. He tries to, at least lighten up the mood, he's not used to it. Taeyong just nodded.

Yuta sighed as he looked above, dark clouds looming over the sky, might rain later.

Yuta decided to end the silence, it's making him feel trapped, "It's Johnny, isn't it? Your mate."

Taeyong looked at him shocked, "H-how did you know?"

"I can smell him on you Tae."

And that, Taeyong sobs. It's like he was waiting to burst into tears, Yuta immediately went to his side and hugged Taeyong. This thing must have taken a toll in Taeyong, he felt guilty, sad, listening on Taeyong's cries.

"I'm sorry Yuta, I'm sorry, I didn't expect it," Taeyong sobs as he clutched Yuta's shirt.

Yuta couldn't help but felt dejected as he confessed, "I'm sorry too Tae, I'm sorry."

Taeyong lifted his teary eyes and looked at Yuta questioningly.

Yuta looked down at his fiddling hands, let out a heavy breath before looking at Taeyong, "I found my mate too Tae."

Taeyong gasps, still processing what Yuta said. "Who?" He finally asked.

"Mark," Yuta whispered.

He heard a much louder gasp from Taeyong. Shock was an understatement, he was beyond shocked. It is all distorted, he's still trying to grasp the fact that the brother of his mate is the mate of his boyfriend, well soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. It's making Taeyong's brain hurts.

"Tae," Yuta called, trying to snap Taeyong out of his mind.

"Oh my god Yuta," Taeyong wailed, it's too much. "I know, I know," Yuta knows.

They stayed there, still processing, still accepting the truth, well mostly Taeyong. Yuta had his fine share of dealing with this last night. After fifteen minutes of whole silence, Taeyong muttered, low, "So I guess this is it?" He looked at Yuta.

Yuta glanced at him, he can see in Taeyong's face, he was sad but there was also relief, Yuta slowly smiled. Maybe he's the same with Taeyong, he might be sad but he's also relieved.

They may not be ending up as mates but they both know they would stay friends. After all they were friends first before they became boyfriends, and they're in a pack, where relationship between members matter.

_They were going to be fine, Yuta knows._

"This is it," Yuta declared. "We knew from the start we don't have a say in this Tae," he said.

Taeyong nodded, "I know, it's the art of mating Yuta."

Yuta break a smile, "I'm just relieved that your mate is Johnny, he's a good man. He'll love you with all his heart."

Taeyong snickered, his heart leaped just the thought of Johnny, "I'm also relieved that it's Mark. That cute kid is lovely, although this just all so twisted," he softly laughed. "It's different," Taeyong confessed.

Yuta agrees, it's totally different from what they have before. It's clear now, labels of boyfriends will never be the same as mates. It's clear what weighed more. "It is."

Yuta and Taeyong understood that. At the end of the day, they're still lucky to be able to experience love in each other, although at the end line, it's not for them. They accept it.

Yuta stood up, so does Taeyong. They stood in front of each other and looked at their eyes, passionately, _for the last time_. "I loved you Tae," Yuta whispered.

Taeyong gave him a soft smile, "I loved you too Yuta."

Both of them softly laughed, and after a few seconds, Taeyong took a deep breath and said, "Let's break it off Yuta."

"Yeah."

And splitters of rain started pouring down, dropping on Yuta's cheeks.

_I guess this is it, for the better._

They hugged, not for the last time, but they hugged tight as if they were saying goodbye to their vows as boyfriends. Yuta let himself plant a kiss to Taeyong's forehead.

Soon, Taeyong bids goodbye, saying he needed to meet up with Johnny, talk things with him. Yuta is glad.

He's not going to lose Taeyong that easily _, never even_ , he's a precious _friend_ to him. They've shared a lot of moments together and he's grateful on how lovely Taeyong is.

But right now, all he can think about, all he wants is to be with Mark, to share moments, share _everything_ with Mark.

Later that night, Yuta find himself knocking at the front door of the Lee's residence and he can't stop shaking. Was it because he's going to meet the parents of his omega? No, no, Mark told him to just pick him up.

Though, his thought was proven wrong when a woman opened the door and not Mark. Yuta felt himself stood stiff.

_Oh shit, she's Mark's mother._

She smiled at Yuta, sniffs for a second, and he watched her face turned into a delighted one, "You're Mark's alpha!"

Yuta just smiled, that's why she sniffed him. She probably smelled his scent from Mark. "Yes Ma'am," he politely said. He wanted to be respectful to his what, mother-in-law? Parents-in-law?

She smiled huge as he opened the door more, urging Yuta to come in, "Oh come in! Honey! Mark's alpha is here!" She exclaimed, calling his husband. She was so thrilled.

"Mom!" He heard Mark shouts as he hurriedly run from the stairs, clearly displeased at his mom's eagerness. Once he reached Yuta's side, he excitedly smiled at him, Yuta reciprocated the smile. Ah, he can feel his heartbeat going fast.

Then, a man came out from the kitchen. First glance, elegant, poised, super business-like but a warm father. "Ah! So happy to finally meet my son's alpha," the man said giving Yuta a reassuring smile as he extends his hand.

Yuta smiled back, bowed respectfully as he accepted the father's hand to shake. "It's good to meet you too Sir. I am Nakamoto Yuta."

"Dad, stop it," Mark whined as he sling his bag around his shoulder, wanting to get out of the house, out of his parents' teasing glances.

"Oh hush dear, we just wanted to know him," his mother said. "I am Irene and this is my husband, Suho. It was nice to meet you Yuta." She smiled dearly, treating Yuta as her own son. Yuta's heart warmed at the gesture.

"Are you the head alpha of the city?" Suho asked. He felt Mark scoots closer to him, clinging his hands around Yuta's arm. Yuta took courage from that.

He looked at Mark's father, confidently, mighty, "Yes, I am Sir."

A few seconds after, Suho smiled at him, "Just what I thought so. Your presence is very powerful."

Yuta just politely smiled. He got told that a lot.

He heard Mark whined again, "Can we please go now?" He pouted and Yuta snickered at that, so bratty but so lovely. He looked cute, Yuta wanted to smother him, with love of course.

His mother rolled her eyes, "Go, get out," Mark sighed finally, she turned to Yuta, "Take care of him."

With that, they bid goodbyes to Mark's parents as they settle at Yuta's car. Yuta let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Well, that was so nerve-wrecking.

He heard Mark chuckled and Yuta looked at him, betrayed, but Mark's face turned into an innocent one, clearly making fun of Yuta. It made Yuta laugh, damn was it easy to laugh with the younger. Every second with him was spent happily.

They drove towards Yuta's apartment accompanied with laughter and teasing, no awkwardness, just joy.

That night, Yuta fulfilled his idea of knowing Mark more. They shared a wondrous dinner prepared by the both of them, Yuta told Mark what happened with both Taeyong and him earlier, Mark told him about how Johnny rushed out of their house to go to Taeyong.

_They're fine._

Also, that night, as they lay side by side, arms wrapped around each other, heartbeats racing together; they shared stories about their prior lives, about them being mates and on how happy they are at this very moment.

They shared kisses, and hugs, and they marveled how beautiful their mating mark is. They laughed, and tossed around the sheets with Mark's giggles and Yuta's snickers.

_Mark is so cute._

_Yuta hyung is hot._

It was all so perfect. It was such a blissful moment. A moment that can only be experienced with your mate, Yuta now knew. They slept with nothing but fulfillment in their hearts.

Their second hangout happened the next few days, well it's a hangout as well as a pack meeting. They were news about other wolves stepping at their territory, so they need to talk about strengthening their patrol.

To say that it was awkward was an understatement, it was awkward as hell. When Yuta and Mark came in together, an arm wrapped around Mark's waist and then Taeyong and Johnny, a hand placed at Taeyong's back, and the only thing that the pack can smell is Yuta and Johnny's scent.

Shocked faces, jaws dropped together with wide eyes were plastered on their faces. Few minutes later, gasps were heard as if they've finally pieced it all together.

Of course, the pack was shocked. First of all, they didn't expect Yuta and Taeyong to break up, clearly they haven't told the pack yet, let alone have the new brothers to be their respective mates. 

Yuta gave a nod at Johnny and a warm smile at Taeyong, which the latter returned. They went to the other couple. This is the first time they'll be seeing each other, the four of them, after all the issues that transpired between them. It felt heavy but warm.

Mark dared himself to look at Taeyong. He wanted to felt guilt, but he couldn't because Taeyong is smiling warmly at him as if he's saying, _I understand._ Taeyong went closer to Mark to hug the younger. Taeyong didn't felt any anger or felt oppressed feelings for the younger, he understands and completely accepts it, now that he also felt it with Johnny.

"I'm happy for you and Yuta," Taeyong smiled at him as he warmly hug the younger. Mark wanted to cry but held himself, he pulled back to look at Taeyong too kindly, "Thank you hyung. I am happy for you and Johnny hyung too."

Taeyong gave him a huge smile and suddenly let out a pout, "Your brother didn't let me out of his sight the past days."

Mark laughed, "I know, he hardly went back to our house." They laughed, and maybe he gained another brother in the form of Taeyong, and he's glad for it.

After that, Yuta and Taeyong shared a hug, so is Mark and Johnny, "How are you? You've been living at Yuta's house these days."

Mark rolled his eyes and softly laughed, "Fine, well you are too, with Taeyong hyung." He teased back and they shared a laugh.

_See, they're fine._

The members just stood there, watched them puzzled. It was Ten, it's always Ten, who broke the situation and asked them, with intended sarcasm, "Now, will you all tell us what fucking happened?"

Yuta rolled his eyes and braced himself as he told the pack what happened the last few days. From Mark drowning, which the younger ones felt guilty about but Mark assured them that he is perfectly okay, to him founding out that Mark is his mate and then his talk with Johnny.

Then Taeyong continued, shared them how he knew Johnny was his mate and their break-up and how they spent the days getting to know each other.

After that, Yuta told them about Mark being a soothsayer. Gasps were heard from the pack, even from Johnny and Taeyong. They couldn't believe they have such an exceptional kind of omega in their pack. That's why Yuta made them promised that they will help him protect Mark at all costs, which the younger whined about but couldn't say no either.

The pack needed time to let it sink in them but sooner, they understood. They always understand, that's why Yuta is very thankful he has this best pack he could count on to.

They've discussed about their problem. Wolves trespassing their territory.

"I heard there's been a misunderstanding between the east clans, some pack were admonished that's why wolves are loitering at the woods," Jaehyun said seriously. 

"Yeah, I had a talk with Kun too, he said his pack saw a lot of wolves as they traveled," Yuta continued, remembering his talk with Kun, his friend alpha from WayV pack, their close pack.

"They're coming here right?" Haechan asked, "I miss YangYang." He pouted.

"Yeah, they'll be staying here, for good I think? Because of the misunderstandings at the east, right?" Ten asked, he's much more a little close with Kun. Yuta nodded.

"That's good, at least we'll have more members, more security," Doyoung uttered.

"We should do patrols more often," Mark suggested, joining himself to the discussion. He knew these things, it may be their first time to join a pack but he's educated about these.

"Yeah, and always make sure you have a company when you patrol," Taeyong added, worriedness evident in his voice.

"We'll extend more hours at the woods," Lucas suggested.

Yuta looked at them earnest, "Don't hesitate to call, signal if you're in danger. I don't want anyone of you hurt," he said, voiced entwined with authority.

Then all of a sudden Mark had a vision -- wolves fighting -- and split, gone. He whined, placing his hands at his head, that one brought headache to Mark.

Yuta's response was immediate, like in a matter of seconds, he was beside Mark and hugging him. The pack was surprised to see such agility on their head alpha. They knew that Yuta was fast, but what they saw made Yuta looked like a ghost that mysteriously appeared beside Mark. How did he do that?

It seems like Yuta hadn't noticed since he's asking Mark, "Hey, are you okay? Something happened?" He worriedly asked, cradling Mark's face at his hands.

Mark looked at him while trying to steady his breaths, Yuta's hands went to rub his back which helps, and nodded, "A vision."

The packed looked at Mark, first time witnessing it, choruses of "What is it?"

Mark looked at them with heavy eyes, "W-wolves fighting," he muttered.

Then it all Yuta remembered something, "Shit, Jaehyun," he looked at him, suddenly alerted, "Did you hear something about Chan's pack?"

"Oh shit," he heard Taeil said, understanding his question.

Jaehyun furrowed his brows, "I haven't. Last thing I heard from it was they've been staggering the woods from months now."

"Whose pack?" Johnny asked, at lost.

"Chan's," Yuta answered, "they're from the east and they've been wanting to get this city but we always barricade them off."

"They're afraid of us, really," Haechan smirked, tone bratty, "though mostly Yuta hyung."

Yuta felt bothered, it felt something brawly will happen and with Mark's vision, it will seemingly happen in the future. And for the first time, he felt unsure. Sure he has always defended the city, their territory, from Chan, always made them known that this is theirs' without doing it with fights.

_He hates fights._

But he's going to give it his all to protect this city, this place who holds his dear ones, _family, friends, pack, his omega._

He shifts into his wolf eyes, and looked at Mark, noticing that Mark responds with his shifted blue wolf eyes. Yuta, then, looked at the pack, his wolf growled, and in instant the whole pack shifted into their wolf's eyes, attentive, responding to their head alpha.

_"Let's protect our city."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually just half of what's on my mind for this fic but I'm still finding will to write the second part of this hahaha. Leave kudos and comments.  
> I also have a yumark twt au completed, if u wanna go check and read:[here](http://twitter.com/yuta_aishiteruu/status/1285129507075059713?s=20)


End file.
